Sympathy: Rewritten
by FancyPsychopath
Summary: A rewritten version of Sympathy, one of my old stories, let's hope to get much further this time eh? What if Clementine was still eight when she meets Pete and Luke, will her age and timid little form make people react to her differently? Will people give Sympathy? Ha...see what I did there 'cause that's the name of the...thing...still doesn't work does it?
1. Prolouge

**Okay, I needed to think this through, this was my most popular fic for a reason, I enjoyed and I usually hate my own work so… anyway, people wanted more. So I did. Congrats…?**

**PROLOUGE **

Clementine sobbed quietly as Omid rubbed her back. "I know, Clem. Let it out. Pretty soon you won't have any tears left." He said humorously.

She just carried on crying into Omid's shirt. "Come on, you need to get cleaned up." Omid said leading the still crying little girl, to the girl's bathroom attached to some kind of gas stop diner. Clementine went into the girl's room.

She looked in the mirror in disgust, her eyes were stained with tears and blotches of dirt covered her face like chicken pox.

She sighed which somehow lead her to start crying again. "Lee." She mumbled into her arms.

She heard the door open. She shot around with her pistol in hand. It was just Omid. Clem laid her pistol back down next to the sink. "I came to see how you were doing. Are you alright, baby?" He asked approaching her.

"N-n-not really…I really miss Lee. I know it's silly; it's been a while now. But I really do miss him." Clementine said hugging Omid.

"Hey, you're only…what is it now? Six?" Omid comforted. "It's okay to miss him. I'm sure he misses you as well. But he's missing you from a better place, but I bet he's also glad that you're not where he is as well."

"I guess you're right." Clementine said.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Omid said grabbing a wetted cloth. He smiled and cleaned the dirt off of Clem's face. "There you go. All clean and pretty." He said taking Clem's hat off, ruffling her hair and putting it back on.

Omid and Clem turned around to the door to see a girl, much older than Clem holding Clementine's pistol up at them. She must've stolen it from beside them whilst they weren't looking. "Alright, put your hands up and stand over there." The girl ordered.

"Alright, just calm down alright." Omid said.

"Don't tell me what to do." The girl sassed.

"Just calm down…I'm just going to…" Omid slowly held his hand out towards the gun. The girl just pulled the trigger right into Omid's stomach. Omid wheezed as the blood oozed out from the bullet wound. After a few more seconds of wheezing he fell down on the floor.

Christa kicked the door open as her hands were occupied with the rifle she was holding. She stared at Omid's bleeding corpse in shock. She breathed heavily, looking back up at the girl. Christa pulled the trigger without thinking as Clementine silently sobbed at Omid's death.


	2. Luke and Pete

**Thank you guys so much! You have no idea how flattered I am right now! So many of you have shown your support over one night! I'm really excited about this. Keep in mind some things will be the same as the actual game and the original Sympathy. And I need to say sorry because this took so long, blame the fuckface who invented school! Enjoy!**

**PART 1**

"Lucky we found you those new clothes though. You wouldn't of fit." Christa quietly laughed.

"Yeah." Clementine said looking down at her new clothes: A white top with pink and purple sleeves underneath a dark blue hoodie and some jeans. "Promise they don't make me look like a boy?" She said humorously.

"Clem, you're worrying about the wrong things." Christa said nudging Clem's elbow. Christa got up and picked up a stick on the way. "Damn it. Fire's out again." She said nudging the damp logs.

"What should I do?" Clementine asked.

"Call me if anything comes to the camp. I'll be right back with some firewood." Christa pushed the logs again then disappeared into the forest for more firewood.

Clementine got up, still shivering, and approached her backpack. She crouched down in front of her bag and unzipped it. She burrowed through all the useless things she had in her bag to cover up what she was actually hiding. The picture of Lee.

Clem cupped it in her hands and smiled. "Hi Lee." She said, still smiling a big smile. "I wish you were here, Lee. Christa can be really mean sometimes. I miss you and-

Clementine was cut off by hearing voices behind her. She stuck the picture of Lee in her pocket and wandered over to the source of the noise. Three men, armed with weapons, pointing guns at Christa. "No one, I'm on my own…" Christa said, unconvincingly.

Clementine was nervous. She wasn't sure what to do but freeze. Christa looked to her side to see Clem, standing there, frozen, not knowing what to do. "Clem! Run!" She yelled.

Clementine gasped and ran for her life, hearing a gunshot behind her. She thought nothing of it as she focused on escaping the bandits. She was scared; she just kept running hoping the bandits would stop chasing her.

She was unlucky. One of the bandits grabbed her from behind. She didn't know what to do, she felt so helpless. She struggled, trying to bite his finger. But with hardly any adult teeth it was useless. "Alright you little bitch, just give us what you have and- or…or we'll kill you!" The bandit who grabbed Clementine threatened.

Clementine decided to do one more thing to try and aid her effort. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and bit down on the man's hand. "Fucking! Dammit! Little bitch!" The bandit exclaimed.

Clementine ran for it, leaving the man behind, trying to get the taste of blood out of her hand and just generally wanting to get as far away from there as possible. She was too busy looking backwards keeping an eye on the bandit that she didn't see the Walker in her way. She ran into it and screamed. She shot up and ran again, luckily her small agile frame made it easy to dodge the Walkers approaching her. Doing dips and twists she managed to evade them while the bandit was being scoffed by the Walkers in a few bites.

She tripped over something. She decided to move along as she noticed the approaching gang of Walkers. She shuffled backwards being blocked by a large cold rock cupping in her hand. She picked it up and threw it at the Walkers. Well, she tried, but it just bounced off of the Walker's chest like a rubber.

She shuffled back more with terror in her eyes. She shuffled even more before she tumbled back into a freezing cold stream of water. She swam in shock, her mouth bubbled open as she dodged razor-sharp rocks. Unfortunately her dodging skill wasn't good enough. Hey eyes shot open as she landed face first on a rock sticking high up the stream.

**PART 2**

"What're we even doing? Why would there be any supplies in the middle of some random forest? We have a lake right next to the cabin." Luke complained.

"It's worth a look. What's the worst that could happen?" Pete laughed.

Luke just stared at Pete with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm just fucking around." Pete chuckled.

Luke laughed along with Pete. "Yeah, I guess it's worth a look. Come on we better get somewhere soon." Luke said.

After a while, Luke and Pete came across an old-looking tattered camp. "It could have supplies. Let's take a look." Pete said.

Luke looked around the campsite for any remaining supplies. "Nope. Nothing-

"What?" Pete asked.

"What's that pool of blood over there?" Luke asked looking at a small pile of blood peeking out from behind a log.

Luke and Pete approached the blood carefully. It was a dead dog impaled on spikes. "OH! JESUS!" He exclaimed. Luke covered his mouth in disgust.

"Keep your voice down!"

Luke could feel his stomach hurting. After he released his hand from his mouth, vomit came spurting out.

Luke wiped his mouth. Luke noticed something from being bent over. A trail of blood. It led to a tattered and torn tent. Luke got himself together and wandered to the tent.

He unzipped the door flap and opened it as Pete re-joined his side.

It was a small girl; she looked about eight years old, she was wearing a white shirt with pink and purple sleeves peeking out from underneath a dark blue hoodie, she was also wearing jeans and a blue and white hat on her short black hair which was tied back in two bunches.

She had a small but thick puddle of blood coming from her arm. "The dog must have bitten her…" Pete crouched down in front of her. "Hmm..." Pete felt her pulse gently. "She's still alive!"

Luke went over and picked her up making sure her arm was on her chest so no more blood would fall out.

Luke looked at Pete and Pete looked at Luke back. "What do we do?" Pete asked nervously.

Luke just stayed with a nervous look on his face.


	3. Just a Burden

**Part 1**

Luke and Pete walked back to their cabin with pace. "Jesus. I hope she's okay." Luke said, nervously.

"She'll be fine, we have Carlos with us." Pete said, trying to calm down Luke.

After a few more minutes of walking with a nervous silence, the girl shot up with a terrified scream. "Where am I?" The girl said in a panic.

"Hey, sshsshssh. It's okay, are you feeling alright? That's a nasty bite." Luke comforted.

The girl sighed of relief. "My arm really hurts..." She said.

"I bet it does. So, what's your name sweetheart?" Pete asked.

"I'm Clementine."

"I'm Luke."

"I'm Pete."

The three trudged back to the cabin and stormed in. "Carlos!" Luke yelled.

"What is it?" Carlos yelled from the kitchen.

Luke rushed in with Clementine still in his arms. "She was bitten by a dog. She might've lost a bit of blood." Luke said.

"Ah, let me take a look. What's your name, sweetheart?" Carlos smiled, investigating Clementine's arm.

"I'm Clementine." Guess who said that?

"Good to meet you Clementine. I'm Carlos." You must be an idiot if you don't know who said that. "Okay, you haven't lost too much blood. But I will have to stitch up your arm after disinfecting it."

"Will it hurt?" Clementine asked nervously.

"I won't lie. It will." Carlos said. "Don't worry; it'll all be over before you know it. Luke, do me a favour and stay here with her while I grab everything."

"You got it." Luke sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "It'll be alright, just...grab my hand if it hurts. It kind of helps I guess." Luke said noticing she was nervous.

Carlos came back downstairs with a shiny needle, some sewing string, some bandages and some disinfectant. He sat down and tied the string to the needle. He then filled the cap of the disinfectant bottle with its contents. "This is going to sting slightly." Carlos said. "Let me know when you're ready."

Clementine took Luke's hand already resting on the table for her followed by a nod. Carlos poured the cap into her wound. Luke's hand was pressured by the force of Clem's hand. "AH!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Okay, this is the worst part." Carlos said grabbing the needle. "Don't worry; it'll all be over soon."

Clementine grabbed Luke's hand tighter as the pin moved closer. "GAH!" She screamed as the pin pierced her skin.

Luke cupped her tiny hands in his for support as the screaming and sewing continued. "What the fuck?" Nick yelled as he ran in the room.

"Oh, Nick, this is Clem, Clem, this is my friend Nick." Luke said, still holding Clem's hand.

"Uh…hi?" Nick said awkwardly. "What's going on?"

"She was bitten by a dog." Luke said as the screaming finally came to a stop.

Clementine sobbed a few more times before leaning on Luke's arm from exhaustion. "Come on, there, there." Luke said rubbing Clem's arm.

"Well…okay, I'll go tell everyone else…" Nick said awkwardly.

**Meanwhile in the place of somethingorother in that weird living room where you see Alvin and Rebecca talking before Alvin gives you the juice box in the game…**

Nick walked into the front room where everyone was sitting down talking. "Hey guys." He said.

"Did you find out what the noise was?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, some new girl. She had a dog bite on her arm; we needed to patch her up." Nick said.

"Wait. How old is this girl?" Rebecca asked.

"I dunno, looks about seven, eight maybe…" Nick said.

"Oh my god…we wasted our supplies on a fucking kid who we need to look after as well. She's just a fucking burden!" Rebecca yelled.

"Bec, calm down." Alvin said, placing his shoulder on Rebecca's shoulder.

"Don't tell me to calm down, see this is why we're struggling, because we're teamed with fucking idiots!" She yelled.

**Part 2**

"How are you feeling snuggle bunny?" Luke said, tucking Clementine in. (I hope you like the nick name, if not let me know, if you like it…let me no. Either way let me know.)

"I'm okay; thanks for helping me fix my arm." Clementine said smiling. "But I don't think Rebecca likes me…"

"It's probably just the hormones talking…"

"What're hormones?"

"It comes with the pregnancy; it makes people angry or sad sometimes even though they have nothing to be angry or sad about. You'll learn about it when your older, it also comes with puberty." Luke snickered.

"Hmm, sounds complicated." Clementine said.

"Oh it is, more complicated than you think. Well, goodnight baby. Sleep tight." Luke said winking at her.

He got up, went downstairs and sat on the couch with a happy sigh. "Well hey there, Daddy Luke." Nick said humorously shoving his arm.

"Ah, quit it. It's just, y'know she's a cute kid. Well behaved too and Rebecca just wants to kick her out, thinking she's just a waste of space and a burden." Luke said.

"Well…" Nick said hesitantly.

"Oh not you too, have a little heart man!" He yelled. "She's a small girl. She's eight. No parents. She found out that her parents and her guardian that she loved like a farther and he loved her back died when she was fucking five years old. I understand she isn't the only one who's lost someone but she's the youngest that I know."

"How the fuck do you know that?" Nick asked.

"Because I actually listen to her. Unlike everyone else. You're a real asshole y'know that?" Luke yelled.

"Calm the hell down." Nick ordered.

Luke got up and charged into the kitchen. "Whatever." He mumbled.


	4. When Pigs Fly

**So this'll be a little different in Part 1, the parts from Clem's POV will be in Bold, and the parts from Luke's POV will be normal. Enjoy!**

**Part 1**

**Clementine hugged her arms and trudged across the path between the rustling trees. She didn't regret that she left, Rebecca was giving her too much of a hard time, she couldn't fight back. Everyone always told her to be polite, her parents, Lee, Kenny, Omid, Christa. Everyone. And they all were polite around her to set an example. So, she had no idea how to fight back.**

**She thought she did the right thing.**

"Hey, have you guys seen Clem?" Luke asked.

Rebecca kept oddly quiet.

"No. I haven't seen her." Everyone said.

Rebecca still kept quiet.

"Rebecca…" Luke said with suspicion.

"…She's…she's gone…" Rebecca said.

"What?!" Luke yelled.

"Now, Luke, just calm down okay, she just left…alright…?"

Luke turned around and punched the wall making a dent the size of his fist imprinted in it. "Luke! Calm the hell down!" Nick yelled.

Luke ran into the kitchen and pulled on his machete holster. "I hope your happy now, Rebecca. I found someone who I can actually care about and you fucking push her away." Luke said.

"Hurtful." Nick mumbled.

Luke kicked open the door and charged out in search for Clem.

**Clem decided to rest for a second. She sat down next to a rock and pressed her back up against a tree. "Where are you when I need you Lee?" Clementine said caressing the picture of Lee. **

"Luke! Wait up!" Nick hollered.

"Listen to him, Luke!" Rebecca yelled.

Luke stopped and turned around. "Don't ever talk to me again you bitch." Luke threatened.

"Just leave him Beccs; he needs time to forgive you." Alvin said as Luke charged on ahead without them, slicing a few Lurkers that got in his way.

**Back to walking, she shuffled along hoping she'd see Christa around a corner or behind a tree. She was still unlucky. She clutched the picture of Lee as a tear rolled down her face.**

"Luke, just leave her, let it go. She'll find someone." Rebecca said.

"Don't you want to get those medical supplies back?" Luke argued.

"Buddy, just lay off alright?" Nick said, touching his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you, my girlfriend?" Luke said.

"I thought it was B-

"Don't talk about her, not now. I'm not in the mood." Luke said.

"Alright, I was just trying to help." Nick said.

"Yeah, you did a great job." Luke said.

**She shivered as her tears froze when the hit the ground, it was getting colder and it looked like it was going to rain. "Clem!" She heard in the distance.**

"Clem!" Luke yelled.

"Luke, you're gonna attract Lurkers." Nick said.

"She's close, these look like her footprints." He said, gesturing to the shallow muddy footprints, about the size of Clem's feet. "Clem!"

**She knew the voice that was yelling, she smiled, Luke cared about her and he came all this way looking for her. She moved towards the voice. **

"Clem!"

"**Clem!"**

"Clem!"

"**Clem!"**

"Clem!"

"**Luke!" **

Luke stood in complete silence as Clem smiled at him from the muddy and wet path. They ran towards each other at top speed. As they came close enough Luke slid down on the mud and hugged Clementine as tight as he could. "Never run away again snuggle bunny."

"I won't. I'm sorry Luke." Clem sobbed.

"No, sshsshssh, it's not your fault. You did what you thought was right and to be honest, I can't blame you." He said giving Rebecca a death stare. "Jesus, you must be exhausted, c'mere." Luke said, lifting Clem up in his arms.

Clementine rested her head on his shoulder as they carried on walking. "We're finding a place to stay for the night?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Look, Nick, I'm sorry for being a dick. I was just scared." Luke said.

"Don't tell that to me, tell that to Rebecca." Nick said.

"I'll do that as soon as pigs fly; to bad Rebecca doesn't own a catapult." Luke insulted.

"Okay, that was pretty good, but you can't hate her forever." Nick said.

"Just watch me." Luke said.

**Part 2**

Luke caressed Clem's arm as she pressed her head up against his shoulder. "Luke, come on, you know I'm sorry." Rebecca said.

Luke put his finger on his lips as he gestured to a sleeping Clementine. "I'll talk about it. Tomorrow." He whispered grouchily.

He carried on in piece, looking at Clem's little face as she slept. Then she started mumbling, as if she was having a bad dream.

She woke up with a loud scream. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Luke exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I…I'm sorry, it was just a bad dream." Clementine said.

"Hey, it's alright, what was it about?" Luke asked.

"It…it was nothing…" Clementine said, discreetly holding the picture of Lee.

Luke noticed what she was holding. "What you got there?" He asked.

"Um…it's nothing. Just a picture." Clementine said nervously, remembering back at the Drug Store when Carley saw Lee holding the other half of the photo.

"What of?" Luke persisted.

"…Wow, I'm really tired, goodnight." Clementine said quickly leaning back on Luke's shoulder.

"Alright then…" Luke said, leaning back on the wall and finally falling asleep.

The Next Day...

"Clem…Clem honey, it's time to go…" Luke said nudging Clem's arm gently.

"Huh?" Clementine mumbled.

"It's time to go, baby. We've got to keep going." Luke smiled.

"Okay, one second." Clementine said.

Luke smiled and prepared to leave as Clem yawned and tied her hair back up in bunches.

"Ready to leave yet?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Are we going back to the cabin?" Clem asked.

"Look…Pete and I found a bunch of dead guys at the lake. We're pretty sure they were killed by a man name William Carver; he is a very, VERY bad man, so if he's looking for us then he's close to the cabin. And Pete was caught by a Walker." Nick said, sadly. "Oh, actually that reminds me. I found this, thought you might be able to put it to good use." Nick threw Clem a small pink backpack.

"My backpack!" Clementine gasped, throwing it open. It was all her things, her gun, her picture of Kenny's family. Everything.

"You're backpack?" Luke asked.

"Where'd you find it?" Clementine asked.

"I dunno, some guy, darker skin, dreads…he had it." Nick said.

"I think that's a guy who was attacking my friend Christa!" She yelled. "Did he say anything?"

"No, he just wanted some water. I didn't own the backpack so I didn't. Well, at least I found its owner."


	5. Stuck In A Swing

**Sorry this one is so short, but this is a special edition chapter, I know it's a popular demand in the reviews for knowing what the relationship between Clem and Sarah is, and so far Sarah has been pretty much invisible in this. So, this is just a dialogue chapter focused on Clem and Sarah.** **Enjoy.**

"So, Clem. How are you doing?" Sarah asked, smiling.

"I'm okay. Are you okay?" Clementine said.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I was just wandering because of Rebecca, she can be really mean but just ignore her, dad says it's because of hormones." Sarah said.

"Luke said that as well. It's just…I only left because she said I was a burden, and I don't want to be any trouble." Clementine said, sadly.

"You're not, Luke really cares about you, and he said you're the only one he really cares about." Sarah smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Clem, I know we haven't talked much, but…it's just there aren't any other girls here, apart from Rebecca but she's too old. And then when she has the baby and it grows up I'll be too old. So I was just wandering…"

"You want to be friends?"

"Yeah…if you want to…"

"Yeah, I haven't a friend in forever…well…there was Duck, but he was a boy and we didn't really get along that well…"

"What kind of name is Duck?"

"His real name was Kenny Junior…"

"Kenny junior?"

"Yeah, his dad Kenny named him that, don't ask me."

"So what did you guys get up to?"

"Well I used to draw whilst he was always pretending to be Batman and telling me all these boring stories about super dinosaur." (Listen closely in the end of episode 1 Season 1 when you have returned to the motor inn)

"Super dinosaur? Man, boys are so stupid."

"I know right. But this one time he made fun of my drawing so I put a bug on his pillow, it was so funny. But don't tell anyone!"

They both giggled. "Hey girls, what you up to?" Luke asked.

"Nothing. We're talking about girl things…" Sarah said.

"And that's my cue to leave, have fun." Luke said walking back to Nick.

"Good save, right?" Sarah giggled.

"Yeah, but what do you mean by girl things?" Clementine said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, nothing, I'll tell you when you're older." Sarah said, chuckling nervously.

"Okaaaay…so, when was the last time you had a friend?"

"Oh, I'm not sure; a long time ago…I can't even remember what she looks like anymore…"

"I know how you feel…"

"You can't remember Duck?"

"No…my friend Lee, this one time I just woke up and couldn't remember what he looked like…but then I got this…but you can't tell anyone." Clementine said, showing the picture of Lee to Sarah.

"I won't. I promise." Sarah said, extending her pinky finger.

Clementine wrapped her finger around Sarah's.

"So that's Lee?"

"Yeah, he took care of me since the start."

"What happened to him?"

Clementine thought back. A tear made its way down her face.

"I'm sorry…come here." Sarah hugged Clementine to her side. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay, I just really miss him. It's all my fault he's gone…"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Kinda."

"You have my ears…?"

They both giggled again.

"Okay, well…I was kidnapped by this guy…"

"Oh my god…"

"Yeah, so Lee came looking for me, and he was bitten."

"Aww, I'm so sorry, but it wasn't your fault. How old were you?"

"I'm not sure...five?"

"There you go…how were you supposed to know how to fight off a guy three times your age. Besides I bet you were a smart, adorable and good five-year-old. I was always doing stupid stuff when I was five. Like this one time at my kindergarten, I was one of the big kids there and so I was expected to be more mature, but I wasn't…so people kept telling me to be more mature, so I always said how I wouldn't want to be mature. So they told me to think about it in the playground, so then I thought about being mature, I thought I'd give it a shot to see if I would like it…I wasn't good at it…"

"What happened?"

"I got stuck in a swing…"

Clementine burst out laughing.

"It's not that funny."

"It's pretty funny!"

"…Okay it was pretty funny." Sarah started laughing along with Clementine.

"Uh…guys…you done talking 'bout girl stuff?" Luke asked, cautiously approaching them.

"Yes, we're just talking about the time I was stuck in the swings…" Sarah said shamefully. Luke literally fell over laughing. "It's not that funny!"

"Yeah it is." Luke and Clementine giggled simultaneously.

"…Okay it is… I was wrapped in the chains!" Sarah laughed.

"It's true." Carlos chuckled. "We had to un-tie her."

"Dad!" Sarah moaned.

"Sorry, sweetie…it was very funny though." Carlos said.

"Okay, I'm done talking about this…" Sarah groaned. "Hey, what's that?" She said pointing up to a large bridge cloaked by fog.


	6. If Your Eight Never Use A Rifle

**Part 1**

Luke smiled at Clem as she took his hand. "How are you doing baby girl?"

"I'm okay, I-

"Are you assholes? You don't look like assholes, you actually look really adorable." (I copy-pasted that and I'm proud of it.)

Luke and Clem shot their heads around to see a man holding a rifle. "Swear." Clem giggled.

The man dropped his rifle and leaned on the handle then crouched down. "Oh, aren't you just adorable?" The man smiled.

Clementine smiled as her and Luke approached the man. "Hi, I'm Clementine."

"I'm Matthew. Say, you guys look starving, I've got some food back there if you guys are interested?"

"What's the catch?" Luke asked sceptically.

"No catch, I wouldn't want to hurt you guys, especially not a little cutie like you!" Mathew said, patting Clem's head.

Clementine smiled again. "I like him." Clementine giggled.

"Hey guys. Who's the dude?" Nick asked from behind them.

"I'm Matthew, how's it going?" He asked.

"Shitty." Nick said.

"Wait, how many of you are there?" Matthew said.

"Well there's about-

Nick was cut off by a pain in his neck followed by the ooze of blood dripping down his neck. "Nick!" Luke yelled as a Lurker chomped into Nick's neck even more with its disgusting black rotten teeth, already dripping with old blood.

"Move! I'll get it!" Matthew yelled.

Everyone moved out the way as Matthew pulled the trigger on the Lurker that was still slurping up Nick's blood.

The chaos stopped too late. Nick was on the floor next to a pool of his fresh blood and the Luker's black lumpy blood.

"Nick!" Luke yelled running over to his body. "ARGH!" Matthew yelled as another zombie collapsed on top of him making Matthew drop his rifle next to Clementine.

Clementine picked up the rifle and aimed it at the Walker's head. She took a deep breath in and pulled the trigger. She went flying back as the rifle fired, hitting Clem in the face and pushing her on her back while her backpack flew off emptying its contents all over the place then scraping her elbows and back.

It worked! Matthew threw off the carcass of the newly re-deceased zombie. "Mister! Get away from him! He'll turn before you know it!" Matthew yelled at Luke has he ran over to Clem.

Luke got up and sighed then held up his machete. He closed his eyes and then bought the blade down on Nick. The sound of Nick's brain squelching made him nauseous, but he didn't have time to projectile vomit. Clem was hurt.

He rushed over to her groaning body. "Clem, are you okay?" Luke asked franticly.

She carried on groaning.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"She fired a rifle, it saved me but…" Matthew said.

"Shit…"

"Come on, you go get the rest of your friends, we need to get her up the mountain, we have medical supplies up there."

**Part 2**

"Urgh…" Clem moaned as Luke carried Clem up the mountain.

"It's okay sweetie. We're gonna get you fixed up." Luke comforted.

"…my body hurts…" Clementine moaned with a slight giggle. "I…I never thought I'd say that."

"Me neither. Hey Matt! How much further?" Luke said.

"Why don't you look at the giant cabin right in front of you?" Matthew laughed.

Luke looked up to see a hue wooden ski lodge about ten feet away from him. "Jesus Matthew, where the hell have you been?" A voice with a Texan accent said.

"Oh hey-

"Kenny?" Clementine gasped.

The man stood in front of Clementine and Luke with his jaw dropped. "C-C-Clementine?" He stuttered.

"Kenny…"

"Holy fuck!" He exclaimed. "It's really you!"

"…I'll hand her over to you…" Luke said awkwardly, passing Clementine into the arms of Kenny.

"Why can't you walk? What the fuck did you do?" Kenny yelled at Luke aggressively as soon as he had Clem in his arms.

"Kenny, it's alright…" Clementine moaned.

"She shot a rifle, it saved my life." Matthew said.

"Sorry, you have to understand; I haven't seen Clem since she was five." Kenny said.

Kenny and the others went inside. "I'll be right back; we've got some medical supplies in the back.

Kenny carried Clem into a medical unit and laid her on a bench. "Tell me where it hurts baby." Kenny said.

"Everywhere…"

"Alright let me see." Kenny said, helping Clementine take off her hoodie. Blood stains were all over her shirt, on her back, on her arms, on her legs, running down her nose. Everywhere.

"Aww, you must be in loads of pain. It's okay, your nose, arms and legs are gonna be okay, they're just grazed, but your back is practically shredded." Kenny said. "It's alright, a bit of disinfectant and some bandages then you'll be all good.

Kenny got out some disinfectant and carefully put it on Clem's back as she groaned from the disinfectant's sting.

"It's alright baby, the worst part's over." Kenny said. Kenny then put a collection of bandages over her back and sealed them with medical tape. "There you go. All good. Now come here, I haven't seen you in years!" He exclaimed happily as Clem ran into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you Kenny."

"Me too. But it's okay baby, things are going to be different now, you'll be safe. Come on. Let's go get some food."


	7. Familiar Faces

**Sorry this one took so long, but you guys know what school is like, if not. It must be real nice. But yeah, I've even resorted to skipping classes, but y'know; they don't care where the fuck I am. Also, I'm sorry if I get any of the dialogue wrong from the game, I didn't play episode 2 more than once like I did with all the others. Enjoy.**

**Part 1**

"What is this?" Luke asked.

"Oh, it's beans and peaches." Walter said.

"It's good. What made you think of combining peaches and beans?"

"Oh, see one time I-

"Jesus I missed you so much!" Kenny said, carrying Clementine into the main hall of the ski lodge, hugging her tightly while smiling.

"Me too." Clementine said, accepting the hug.

"Aww, you're like a happy little bear who's found a friend." Sarita laughed.

"Why a bear?" Kenny asked.

"You have enough hair for it." Sarita giggled along with Clem.

"Go on you little…" Kenny laughed sitting Clem onto a bench as Kenny sat next to her.

"So, how do you know Clem?" Luke asked.

"Well one night I was sleeping in this barn, a guy let me and my family stay there for the night, then like in the middle of the night when I was still awake, I saw this guy, and the most adorable kid I'd ever seen." Kenny said.

"What about Duck?" Clementine said.

"He was funny, yeah. But he wasn't as adorable as you are." Kenny said, rubbing Clem's arm.

"He ain't wrong." Luke smiled.

Everyone kept eating until they're food was finished.

…I really can't think of anything else…so…

**Fun intermission… *Intermission music***

"Who are you?" Clementine asked.

"Clem!" Kenny moaned.

"What? Isn't that what we want to know?" Clementine asked.

"Well…ugh…" Kenny stuttered.

"Looks like she wins." Walter chuckled. "How can we help young lady?"

"I didn't mean to invade, I just really need some food, I've got a larger group and we're all starving." The red-haired girl said.

"I'll get you some food, wait right there." Walter said kindly.

Walter walked inside to get the girl some food. "Hey there." The girl said to Clem. "What's your name?"

"I'm Clementine." Clementine said, smiling.

"That's a really cute name, how old are you sweetie?"

"…Eight I think." Clem said.

"I thought so." Bonnie said as Walter came back outside.

"Here." Walter said, passing the girl a large box of food.

"No, this is too much!" The girl exclaimed.

"Take it. We have plenty. Just help anyone down the track." Walter said.

"Thank you. Really, thank you." The girl said.

**Part 2**

"SARITA!" Kenny yelled as Sarita was torn apart by the walkers.

Clementine shuffled back on her hands away from the walkers that Sarita had protected her from with a cost. "Kenny! Stop!" She yelled.

"Kenny, listen to her Kenny…" Sarita mumbled faintly.

"I ain't leaving you dammit!" Kenny yelled, fighting off the walkers.

"Get…Clem…out of here…" Sarita ordered. "Don't let me die for nothing…get. Her. Out."

Kenny sighed and picked up Clem. He then ran over to Rebecca, Alvin, Carlos and Sarah. "Where's Luke." Clem sobbed as Kenny stood her back down on the ground.

"We don't know." Rebecca said. "We thought he was with you."

"No, we thought-

Clem was cut off by a collection of gunshots from the forest round the mountain peak.

Everyone ran inside the ski lodge. Kenny flipped over one of the benches and screamed. "DAMMIT! FUCKING SHIT!" He yelled, flipping over more benches.

"Kenny! Stop it!" Clementine yelled.

Kenny didn't listen; he carried on punching walls and flipping benches.

"Everyone on the ground!" A man in a thick brown coat yelled, firing a machine gun in the air with one hand.

Kenny grabbed his rifle and pointed it at the man in the coat. The man in the coat started firing around Kenny, missing his shot. Clem ran towards Kenny out of fear when she felt a sharp pain smash through her just above her wrist.

She fell down on her back…

**Clementine's eyes shot open, she looked around her room in the motel with Lee sitting next to her, his arm around her. "Hey, what's wrong sweet pea?" Lee said.**

"**I…I…I had a bad dream." Clementine said with a higher pitched voice.**

"**Aww, c'mere baby." Lee said, snuggling her up to him.**

"Carver, what's with all the-

"…What the…?" Kenny said in a shock.

"No. Fucking. Way…"

"Omid?" Kenny said. (Sorry, can I just say… BOOM! I fakesed ya'll out! I'll explain why he is alive later Mkay?)

"Kenny?" Omid said in a shock. He approached him then laid his eyes on Clementine on her back with a bleeding wrist. "…She's eight, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Kenny said running to help her.

"Good…so that blood was from…"

"A gunshot!" Kenny said pressing his ear up against her chest.

"Good…" Omid said awkwardly, going over to help her.

"**Go on Clem, you can go back to sleep, I'm here, your safe. You'll always be safe." Lee said.**

**Clementine laid her head on Lee's lap and finally fell asleep.**

"C'mon princess. You're going to be okay." Omid said, applying bandages to Clem's bullet wound.

Clementine's eyes slowly opened to see Omid smiling at her, above her face. "…Am…am I dead…Where'd Lee go?"

"Sorry, not yet. But I'm really here. Hey." Omid laughed, helping Clem sit up.

Clementine hugged Omid tightly. "How, I saw you get shot?" Clementine said.

"I was found by a guy named Vince him and Bonnie here made me better. It wasn't a major wounds, it missed my internal organs…"

Omid turned around to see Bonnie and Carver arguing. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Carver said pushing Bonnie aside. "Everyone! Get them to the trucks!"

**I'm sorry this one was shit, like I said…school. So, have fun…?**


	8. Voice

**Part 1**

"How are you feeling Princess?"

"How are you feeling Snuggle Bunny?"

"How are you feeling Hon?" Omid, Luke and Kenny asked simultaneously.

"I'm okay." Clementine giggled while coughing.

The three laughed while smiling. "So, who the heck are you guys anyways?" Omid asked.

"Well, I'm Luke…" Luke said awkwardly.

"Good to know." Omid laughed.

"I'm Rebecca-

"You don't need to know about her, she's the one who made your 'Princess' here, run off into the wild." Luke snapped angrily.

"Let it go Luke." Rebecca said.

"No, you don't know what it feels like to have the only person you have to protect and actually like you in this shithole of a world, that's like if somebody yelled at your baby so much that it got up and wandered into the forest where it could've been easily killed or worse." Luke growled.

"Dude, she's not a baby, she can protect herself." Omid said.

"She shouldn't have to though; she deserves to actually be a kid." Luke said.

"… 'She' is right here…" Clementine mumbled.

"See, if she was some kind of babied nub she wouldn't have spoken just then." Rebecca argued.

"Okay, first off 'nub'?" Omid said. "And second, she would've, because this little girl you're all talking about has gone through more than all of you combined."

"I doubt it." Rebecca said.

"Nah he's right." Kenny continued. "She survived days in a treehouse on her own, then when some stranger came in to her house she saved his life, fuck, we'd be dead if it weren't for her."

"How so?" Luke asked.

"Well, we'd either be lunch meat for three cannibals if she couldn't fit through the gap to the other side, trapped between a tank of gasoline and a herd of walkers if she couldn't fit through the gap to get to a blow torch and countless other times." Kenny said. "Not to mention she was five years old the whole time."

"Shit, really?" Luke said.

"No way." Sarah gasped.

"No, it's true." Omid said. "She told me all about it."

"Is that really-

Luke cut himself off at the site of Clementine sleeping with her head pressed up against the cold hard metal and her arms wrapped around Kenny's arm whilst curled up in a ball.

Kenny smiled down at her and rubbed her arm. He felt like him and Clem were the only ones in the truck, he hadn't seen her in so long that he still thought the whole thing was a dream, until he was knocked on the floor with Clementine on top of him. "Clem, baby, are you alright?" Kenny asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay, what happened?" Clementine asked.

A ray of light shot through a gap in the door as it opened. "On your feet." A large woman said.

**Part 2**

"Leave her alone!" Clementine yelled at Carver.

"Well hello big mouth. How's your arm?" Carver chuckled.

"Leave Sarah alone, she didn't do anything." Clementine said. "It was me, I was the one talking."

"Troy, you know what to do." Carver grinned evilly.

"My pleasure sir." Troy laughed, approaching Clementine.

"Over my dead body." Kenny said grinding his teeth while standing protectively in front of Clementine.

"That can be arranged." Troy said before knocking Kenny on the floor with one punch then spitting on him. "Now, where were we?"

Clementine took a deep breath and decided to be brave. She approached Troy and looked at him with a death stare.

"That's adorable." Troy laughed while rising up his hand.

Clementine closed her eyes as Troy's cold dry hands hit her face leading to her falling on the floor with a smack. Her vision went blurry as she saw a figure in a dark blue coat knocking over Carver and punching his face over and over before being kicked off by Troy.

Her vision returned to normal as Luke scooped her up and ran her over to a safe spot before running over to help the fist fight happening between the group and the guards. Clementine looked around for something to be used to help. Nothing really, a few planks of broken, rotting wood and bags of soil.

Sarah ran over to her. "Clem, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I need to help!" Clementine exclaimed franticly looking around for a weapon.

"…Uh…Clem…" Sarah said awkwardly noticing the handgun that had slid behind her from the fight.

"Not now Sarah, I need a weapon!" Clementine said.

"Clem…"

"Sarah I need-

"Behind you."

"Oh." Clementine said, picking up the handgun. "Stay here!"

Clem ran over to the fight and held up the handgun at Troy. "Whoa! Put that thing down you stupid kid!" He yelled.

Clem shot beside his head to scare him; he dropped to the floor and curled up in a scared ball. "That's adorable." Clementine sassed while shooting around him to scare him more.

"Clem! Get back to Sarah!" Luke yelled. "We'll take care of-

Luke was cut off as a handle of a gun smacked him over his head. "Everyone to their posts! That's enough rebelling for one day!" Carver yelled, shooting the gun in the air.

Everyone sighed and went to their posts but Clem was stopped by the wrinkly hand of Carver up against her chest. "Not you. I want a word."

Clementine kept her handgun close and backed away from Carver.

"You've got guts kid, I like it…"

Clem blocked out Carver's annoying voice. But what replaced his voice was something she didn't think she'd ever here as vivid as that. The voice of Lee. "We need to talk…" He said in a booming echo-y voice. "Meet me in the armoury…"

"I've gotta go!" Clementine yelled pushing Carver aside and running to a door labelled armoury.


	9. A Little Break

Alright. I know you guys are going to hate me for this, but I decided to take a little break from Sympathy for a while. It isn't anything to do with anything other than the fact that this feels like homework. This isn't the end. This is just a break alright? Don't worry. But right now I am focusing on a book I'm writing. Well technically it's two of them but I am focusing on one in particular. I hope you can respect it because with school, a few personal issues and homework also I have music homework for separate singing lessons I have, this is just adding extra pressure.

Please don't be mad, I'm sure you won't, I have PM'd all of you guy's with accounts you're all very nice people. I just want you to respect my decision of this.

Thanks you guys.

-FancyPsychopath.


	10. Update! PLZ READ! Lol, Plz

**So guys, before you click away you are really going to want to stick around for this because chances are your pen name is going to be in this!**

**Hey guys, it's you're magically delicious British Psychopath who happens to be very fancy in his spare time…that's my full name, unfortunately there was too many characters... So this is an update to let you know a few things.**

**So first off. Sympathy is back, BITCHES! Soz about all this, I have a lot of mental issues…hence the screen name…duh! **

**Also guys, I need a few favours. Okay, first, I want you guys to help me with an OC to be added in here later on, and although I do have a Library of Wonders full of OCs, special weapons and vehicles, I think it would be totally super special if you guys helped me make it. So if you wanna see one of your ideas for an OC in this just leave a review leaving a fact file set out something like this:**

Name: Archie

Sex: Male

Age: 20

Race: Caucasian

Eye colour: Red

Skills: Agile, skilled with close combat to all enemies, gifted protector, comforting

Personality: Kind, violent to enemies and people who anger him and brooding

**Also if you want to add more information just put it on in there. And how it's going to work is I'm going to take my favourite attributes and mash them into one, also if you wanna you can put in his/her pre-apocalypse story and post-apocalypse story and I'll edit it with some others. Also what he wears if not I'll just make them up. I need all your help on this, guys. **

**And obviously I won't just take the ideas I will put everyone's name that helped in the credits! Yaaaay! **

**Also, I need my own cover for Sympathy. The current cover was me altering someone else's fan art. If you are interested or have art that you would allow me to use, PM me! **

**Next thing I just wanted to give all the people who have pen names other than guests a shout out and also reply to a few of them here we go!:**

**Bubbles2k100 thanks for the understanding!**

**Fanfictionisahobby, thanks so much for reading every chapter since the beginning, you've really helped me out a lot!**

**My amazingly awesome best friend, Rebloxic, this amazing guy has helped me through loads of writers block and other problems since we met in the review section of the first Sympathy, it went from talking about Sympathy to singing MCR…yeah… if you haven't read anything of his…what's wrong with you, also if you haven't…go!**

**Kesarkuch (Btw, lay off the hate, your grammar isn't much better lol)…btw good art skills *Awkward smiley face!*…**

**ProjectPUW01, yes school is a pain in the ass and I'll just say it on your behalf FIRST!**

**Meow Meow34, Thanks. Nice username!**

**Lee and Kenny…I like what you're doing…don't understand most of it…keep it up?**

**Legionary Prime…not really sure what to say…thanks for the support!**

**GoldenEnderHawk, probably the most amazingly epic hybrid creature ever!**

**Kell, that isn't how you spell Kill…thanks for the support Lol-ipops! Teehee.**

**Happy, Brofirst!**

**Clementine's hat…how are you using a keyboard?**

**Clover123! I don't know why but every time I see your name in the review section I get really exited!**

**Also thanks to all the incredible guest reviewers and your support, btw if you are a guest reading this, you can still review you know that right? But even if you don't review or favourite or follow, it still means so much, you are making a stupid, lame, nerdy weirdo's dream come true!**

**Thanks for reading and all the support, I'll try to get a new chapter up tomorrow! **


	11. Jonah

**So, thank you to Clover123 for…I'm really not sure of the gender's ideas for an OC, and since he/she/it was the only person to give ideas you unhelpful gits (JK, don't stab me) I came up with another few on my own and combined them, now don't worry if you wanted your ideas in here, I still need ideas for a backstory and a weapon for the OC. So anyway, I came up with this:**

**Name: Jonah**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 16 (Teehee, I combined their ages with each other to create 16…lolige…)**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Eye Colour: Sky Blue**

**Hair Colour: Black**

**Skills: Fast, quick reactions, comforting, a good actor, good at keeping secrets, handsome, can play guitar and sing**

**Personality: Kind, sarcastic, sometimes acts as someone different if he has to, most of the time acts depressed and brooding, can be scary and insane if something bad happens**

**Like it? Good. Enjoy!**

Clementine was grabbed by her collar and dragged backwards as she screamed from surprise. "Whoa Uncle! What the hell?" A boy, who looked just a little older than Sarah exclaimed running over to both of them.

"Ugh! Fine!" Carver let go as Clem fell on her hands and knees and coughed. "Go take her to the greenhouse then get back to Bonnie at the armoury would ya?"

"Fine." The boy said walking over to Clem.

"And how many times do I have to tell you Jonah, don't rebel against me!" Carver said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Bill." Jonah said helping up Clementine.

"Hey what happened to Uncle?" Carver asked.

"You tell me." Jonah sassed as he led Clementine over to a corner away from Carver. Clementine wiped her eyes from the tears to get a better look at the boy. He was wearing a long deep blue raincoat over a red t-shirt with a skull on it and a waistcoat over that. He was also wearing custom-made dog tags with his name on it and black skinny jeans with a black leather hilt on it with a large kitchen knife tucked in it.

"T-thanks." Clementine sniffled.

"It's alright. Did Uncle Carver do this?" Jonah said lightly feeling a red mark around her neck from where Carver had pulled her.

"I'm alright. It's not the worst thing to happen." Clem said.

"What else is there?" Jonah said rubbing Clem's shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, there was when I got shot by your Uncle yesterday and before that I shot a rifle to save a guy I hardly knew and my back still hurts." Clem moaned.

"Damn, I know how you feel." Jonah said lifting up his sleeve presenting a huge scar then pulling down the neck from his t-shirt to present a huge cut mark going down his chest then gesturing to his eye where there was a cut mark over it covered by an eye-patch. "Come on, we better get up to those greenhouses." Jonah said walking down a hallway with Clem close by his side holding his hand.

As they went down the hall they stopped next to a huge door. Jonah opened it and poked his head in. "Hey Bonnie." Jonah said.

"Hey JoJo, you ready to keep packing magazines?" Bonnie asked.

"Stop calling me JoJo!" Jonah moaned. "Also, I've just gotta get this kid up to the greenhouses."

Bonnie got up and went over to the door. "Oh uh…awkward." Bonnie said rubbing the back of her head as she glanced at Clem.

"Why awkward?" Jonah asked.

"I…uh…listen, Clem I'm so sorry I wasn't honest back at the ski lodge I-

"It's alright. I understand. I don't mind." Clementine said.

Jonah stared at the girl. He never felt like this before, he felt all warm and fuzzy, but he didn't know what it was.

**Part 2**

"Hey Troy, it's my watch." Jonah said. "Oh also…" Jonah punched Troy across the face. "You're a dick. Now fuck off!"

Troy limped off while rubbing the spot Jonah had punched. Jonah walked into the yard that Troy was guarding to see everyone sitting around the campfire.

Clementine was holding the hands of a man with a large bushy beard and Omid, a person that Jonah got along well with as Jonah found Omid to be funny.

Bonnie was snuggling up with Luke.

Sarah was sitting next to her father while talking to Clem who was a few seats away.

Rebecca was being comforted by a guy in a black coat with his hood up.

Jonah shrugged the thought of the knife guy off as he walked over to Clem. "Hey Clem. How are you doing?" Jonah asked.

"I'm good. Are you okay?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. Hey, so I found this place where we can cut off our duties and hang out there wanna go? Your friends can come as well." Jonah said.

"Kenny? Omid?" Clem asked.

"Sure Kenny?" Omid said.

"...Fine…" Kenny said depressingly. "I'll come with you…"

"Great. Anyone else wanna come?" Jonah asked.

"I'll go." Rebecca said.

"Me to." Matthew said.

"We'll go." Luke said.

"Ugh! Fine if everyone else is going, as long as it's safe, I and Sarah will go too." Carlos said.

"Great, hey, maybe we can make some of club out of it." Omid said.

"Yeah, sounds fun."

The Next Day…*Next day music* Dum Dum Dee Dum…awkward…

"Clem! You're going with Jonah!" Clem smiled and went over to Jonah who took her hand and winked at her. "Everyone get to work!"

Jonah and Bonnie escorted the group with Jonah at the front with a pistol in hand and Bonnie at the back with a machine gun.

The group went passed a corner where there were no guards. Bonnie kept watch as Jonah jumped onto a pile of crates and went through a narrow gap in between two huge wooden crates then jumped up two more piles of crates then through another narrow gap into his large den he made. He made sure the coast was clear then hollered for everyone else.

He helped everyone through and they stared with dropped jaws at the place he built. Tons of red, blue, green and yellow fairy lights decorating the ceiling and walls, the hole floor was covered in carpeting and pillows. There were sofas, bookshelves with a bunch of manga and comic books enough space for everyone. Tons of stuff. "Where'd you get all this stuff?" Omid asked.

"I found all these crates full of furniture, and then I saw this huge gap in between the gaps in the crates, so I put in this carpeting I found, got a bunch of pillows from the Mykia next door. (Teehee *wink wink*)"

"This is amazing. But won't people know we're missing?" Luke asked.

"I was planning on breaking out. Interested?" Jonah asked as everyone smirked.

**Well that's all for now folks! I hope you like him, again he needs a weapon other than a kitchen knife and a pistol cause that's just boring. So make sure you leave weapon suggestions in the review section, again I will give you a shoutout, I would once again like to thank Clover123. Thanks. Also, just letting you know tomorrow is the special 10****th**** episode with 2000 words, 4 parts and a whole lot of excitement! Mkay bye!**


	12. Jesus

**WHOOOO! Double digits BITCHES! Sorry, that was to extreme, so anyway, 2-3 thousand words! 4-6 Parts! Ermergherd, who's excited?!...oh…okay then…**

**JK Enjoy!**

**Part 1**

"And who's that?" Clementine asked as she pointed at the book Jonah was holding.

"That's Sebastian, he's a demon who made a Faustian Contract with this guy, Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian is Ciel's butler until he gets revenge on the people who burned his old manor down along with his family…" Jonah said without making one mistake.

"…Okay…Why are you reading it backwards?" Clementine asked.

"Because it's manga!" Jonah laughed. "It's Japanese, and Japan is the hipster county of the universe."

Jonah noticed Sarah was giggling from across the room that then got up nervously and wandered over to them.

"Hey, is that Black Butler?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, you read any?" Jonah asked.

"Yeah, I love Black Butler." Sarah said, sitting next to Jonah.

They both started giggling together. "Oh man I love Grelle!" Jonah said.

"Yeah me to!" Sarah giggled.

"Alright love birds, we better get back to the yard." Luke said.

Jonah shook his head while laughing and helped Sarah up from the ground followed by a simultaneous look into each other's eye. The look was cut off by Clem pulling Sarah's sleeve. "Sarah, we should get back." Clem yawned.

"Goodnight guys." Jonah said.

"Night Jonah." Sarah said.

"Goodnight Jonah." Clem yawned while rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah alright, you need to get some sleep." Kenny said while lifting Clem up into his arms before Clem laid her head on his shoulder. "Night, kid."

"Night Kenny." Jonah said.

Kenny walked out the crate room after everyone else with Clem still in his arms sleeping peacefully…for like a few seconds before they were confronted by Troy. "What the fuck are ya'll doing out here?" Troy yelled rising up his gun.

Luke went towards him slowly and carefully. "Alright Troy, don't hurt us alright? Look at Clem…" Luke said, gesturing to the adorable sleeping little girl.

Troy put his gun down. "Alright. Just-

Troy was cut off by Luke punching him in the face over and over until he was knocked out. "Phew! That was close." Luke said. "All clear, Jonah!"

Jonah came out from the crate room as Clem jumped down from Kenny's arms. "And cut!" Jonah said. "Nice job guys. Alright, phase one complete. Phase two is in action. We're gonna wanna get outta here before that hoard hits, otherwise we're screwed." Jonah said.

"Okay, Luke, come with me. Clem, Bonnie, Carlos, Sarah. Go down to postage and delivery, here are my keys and here's Troy's keys." Jonah threw two sets of keys over to Bonnie and Carlos. "Rebecca, you go with Matthew and to get some food. Kenny, Omid, go grab some weapons. They'll be bags and shit and there. We meet back up at postage and delivery. Alright?"

"Got it." Everyone said.

"Awesome. Split up." Jonah and Luke went away but were stopped by Rebecca.

"Will you get Alvin? I need my husband!" She said.

"It's alright. We'll get him. Just worry about yourself, okay Beccs?" Luke said. "And I'm sorry. Just make sure you and the baby are safe."

Rebecca smiled at Luke and went over to catch up with Matthew.

**Part 2**

"And this is for little Carver Jr.!" Carver said while striking Alvin's face with a hard punch causing yet another drip of blood to spill down his face.

"We need to stop him." Luke whispered to Jonah.

"Yeah, no shit." Jonah said angrily clenching his fists.

"You alright kid?" Luke said.

Jonah's nails dug into the palms of his hands as his teeth made hard contact with each other. "Stay. Here." Jonah said kicking open the door to Carver's office.

"Ah, Jonah. Just caught me in the middle of-

Jonah cut Carver off by punching him in the face then throwing him on his desk smashing it into pieces. "GRAB ALVIN!" Jonah yelled grabbing Carver by the collar of his shirt.

"What about you? We ain't got long!" Luke yelled, grabbing Alvin and supporting his injuries.

"Don't worry about me. Just wait for my orders. Trust me you'll hear them!" Jonah said.

"I'm trusting you on this kid!" Luke said leaving the room with his arm around Alvin's neck.

When Jonah was just about done beating the shit out of Carver he walked over to the office window to see tons of zombies smashing on the doors. "Let me help you guys out…" Jonah said.

Jonah went over to the microphone Carver used to talk to everyone with and then activated a tape on the recording system. He then went over to the guitar Carver kept, turned on the music and the mike and sat down in his wheelie chair and kicked up his legs on the desk the microphone was on.

The music started. It was light military drums. He grinned and got his guitar and voice ready. "This night walk the dead. In a solitary style and crash the cemetery gates…" Jonah sang along with the tape along with plucking the strings on his guitar. "In the dress your husband hates. Way down, mark the grave. Where the searchlights find us drinking by the mausoleum door…" Jonah continued.

A radio activated next to him. "Jonah, what the fuck are you doing?" Wyatt yelled.

"AND THEY FOUND YOU ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR!" Jonah yelled as he activated the door and watched the walkers flood in as he ran out the office and to postage and delivery.

"What the hell was that?" Kenny asked.

"I was improvising!" Jonah yelled as he jumped in his black Transam, sitting next to Clem who was in the middle back seat. "Come on let's go!"

Luke jumped in the driver's seat next to Bonnie and sped off with the other's In Troy's huge blue van behind them.

**Part 3**

"Nice singing." Clem said.

"Thanks kiddo." Jonah said winking at Clem.

"Yeah, was that My Chemical Romance?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, Cemetery Drive." Jonah said.

"Thought so." Luke said.

"Will you teach me to play guitar?" Clem asked.

"Sure thing. Here. We can start now. Oh which reminds me. We need to stop somewhere. Can I have the radio a sec?" Jonah asked.

"Sure thing JoJo." Bonnie said, passing Jonah a walkie-talkie.

"Urgh!" Jonah moaned.

"Hey! Leave him alone BonBon!" Luke said, nudging Bonnie's arm.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as Jonah pressed a button on the side of the radio. "Hey, we're gonna make a stop in town for a bit. It's safe there. We cleared it out a few months back." Jonah said.

"Cool. Just follow you?" Kenny asked.

"Yep." Jonah said.

"What's in the village?" Clementine asked as Jonah passed the radio back to Bonnie.

"Well we decided it was useless because there weren't any weapons there. We had everything else. But this place is super isolated, not a good place to stay, the place is riddled with disease and crap, but it has a clothes store, a food store and the place I'm looking for. The music shop. We can get some guitar picks, straps and most importantly a guitar to fit you just right." Jonah said.

"Cool!" Clem said.

"That's the spirit, now; let's get you sorted out with the basics…"

**In Troy's Van…**

"What do you thinks in this town?" Kenny asked from the driver's seat.

"I don't know, but it better be good." Rebecca said comforting Alvin who was moaning in pain as he was being smothered with disinfectant and bandages up to the point that he practically looked like a mummy.

"I wonder how Clem's doing." Omid whispered to Kenny from the front seat. "We need to get her over Lee…" He sighed.

"Why?" Kenny said.

"It's not right. After two years, she's still grieving." Omid said.

"You knew him for one fucking day, you asshole. So don't you dare fucking say that she needs to stop fucking grieving!" Kenny yelled.

"Yeah but I've known Clem for nine fucking months! I was the one to fucking comfort her when she woke up at night screaming for a dead man! I was the one who dried her tears every fucking minute! I WAS THE ONE WHO TOOK A FUCKING BULLET FOR HER!" Omid yelled.

"So is this a battle to see which man took care of her better? Because trust me. Compared to Lee, you'd fucking lose in a minute. This man had to keep her calm in the craziest fucking situations!" Kenny yelled.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Omid said. "I'm sure I've been in crazier."

"Did you have to comfort a five-year-old in a meat locker trapped by three cannibals with a dead guy's head smashed open with a salt lick?"

"Point taken. But-

The two were interrupted from their argument by a voice clearing their throat from behind them. "I'm sure she's very touched right now." Matthew said, releasing the button his finger was on from the radio.

**Part 4**

"What do you think of this one?" Jonah asked presenting a small acoustic guitar with a white strap around it.

"I like it." Clem said.

"Great maybe if we get some picks to match the-

Jonah was cut off by the door of the music store being kicked open by a large man holding a machine gun in one hand and the other being used the push Matthew on his knees.

The man was surrounded by other large men with machine guns forming a triangle behind the man holding Matthew hostage.

"Don't you fucking dare Jesus!" Jonah said. (Lol Jesus…it is pronounced Hey-Zeus for people who didn't know)

Jesus laughed and put a bullet in Matthew's brain without second thought. "ARGH!" Jonah screamed while running towards them, ready to charge into them with his shoulder like an American Football player.

But he didn't get there in time as another hostage was drawn. Sarah. "Now, if you want to see your precious friends again, you're gonna wanna give us all your weapons food and vehicles." Jesus threatened.

Jonah growled as he grabbed a blue electric guitar from next to him and threw it at one of Jesus's men, hitting him right in the face and killing him. Jesus, without a second thought, shot Jonah in the stomach.

Jonah fell to the ground as Sarah gasped. Jonah clenched his hand against his stomach and coughed…blood. Clem ran over to him. "Stop right there you little brat!" Jesus yelled.

"Clem…Clem…I-

Jonah was cut off by a second shot to his chest.

Clem was dragged away by one of Jesus's soldiers as Jonah's sight slowly darkened and finally…stopped.

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Nightmare Prison: Luke and Clem

**Luke and Clem…**

Luke woke up dripping with what he thought at first was sweat, but then he looked up to see a thuggish looking man holding a huge silver bucket of water. The man was Carver…

"C-C-Carver?" Luke shivered dripping with ice cold water, rope clinging to his wrists.

"Thought you could beat me?" Carver asked.

Luke knew something was wrong. He saw Jonah make him bleed. But he didn't have a single bruise or scratch. Luke looked around. He knew the place he was in, he had seen a picture and he had read about it, but he didn't think a bunch of street thugs would know how it would work.

This was Nightmare prison. It was designed for the worst prisoners around. They would take a blood sample and then lock them in a room that contained their biggest fear and/or worry; they knew it from the blood sample which they would put in a tablet on the other side of the door.

Carver rose up his fist and struck Luke in the face. But he knew it wasn't real, he knew Carver was just one of those street thugs that was made to look like him because of the gas that was used to make him hallucinate from the blood that was taken from him. He took it like a man. "Now…Luke. How do you know Jonah?"

"Eat a dick." Luke giggled.

Carver chuckled who then turned around and grabbed someone from the other side of the door. It was Clem. She looked so worried, upset and overall scared. Her eyes were dripping with tears and her clothes were drenched in blood.

"What about now?" Carver asked.

Luke clicked his neck and fiddled around with the ropes he was tied with. He managed to eventually untie them as he was being intimidated. He shot up from the rickety wooden chair he was tied to then punched Carver in the face. The illusion was broken. The man turned into another thug and Clem turned into a dwarf thug. (That is awful but come on would you expect the street thugs to have a little girl?)

Luke stomped on both their faces then grabbed one of their machine guns and another of their handguns.

Luke walked out of his cell to see a huge endless corridor that looked like it was meant to appear as a medieval dungeon.

Luke snuck over to the nearest door. It fitted in with the dungeon setting but seemed oddly ahead of its time. It was an armoured door with a slot on it. Luke tried to get in but it was sealed tight. Luke growled from frustration and went back into his cell. He noticed the man that had pretended to be Carver was waking up.

Luke grinned and grabbed him by his neck. "ARGH!" He screamed.

"What are the codes to the doors?" Luke interrogated.

"AH! Okay! Don't hurt me you fucking creep! Alright! This book has all the codes! Just don't hurt me!" The thug whined, apparently he wasn't very thuggish at all.

Luke took the book and walked back to the door he was at before knocking the 'thug' out again. He looked at the door #8. He looked in the book. The code was 5000211. He typed in the key code and opened the door quietly and slowly just in case there were any guards in there.

But all he saw was Clem sobbing in front of a man who was pale as the snow. She sobbed as she grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry Lee. It's all my fault." She sobbed.

"Yeah, Clem. Yes it was." Lee said.

"Huh?" Clem exclaimed.

"Clem! Clem it's not real!" Luke said.

"LUKE!" Clementine sobbed as she ran over to him.

Luke picked her up in his arms and cuddled her tightly. "Jesus Christ Clem! I was so worried. Are you alright are you hurt?"

"I-I'm okay." Clem sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Luke's neck.

"You just couldn't leave well alone could ya?" A thug with a Texan accent said from Lee's body. Of course to Clem he still looked like Lee. But to Luke he was just a thug. He whipped out his pistol and shot him right between his eyes. "It's just been revoked." Luke said dramatically.

"What?" Clem sobbed.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Luke said cuddling Clem tighter. "Alright we better get out of here."

Luke and Clem heard clapping from behind them. It was Jesus. "Well done you two. How would you like a deal. You are obviously dangerous people. I mean Bobby was scared of you and he's one of my best. So if you leave, we give you supplies and a car to do with what you want. Deal?"

"Wow, he was one of your best? Well then. What's our alternative?" Luke asked.

Jesus snapped his fingers and two other thugs emerged from behind the walls next to the door. "Your alternative is you die." Jesus grinned smugly.

"Fine." Luke said.

"What?!" Clem exclaimed.

"I'm doing what it takes to keep you safe. We have to leave. For our sake." Luke said.

"But…" Clem sighed.

"We have to go…" Luke said.

"He ain't wrong." Jesus said. "Now if you would please fuck off."

Luke sighed and walked down to their new car and was passed a bag of supplies.

He threw the supplies in the back seat and sat in the front seat next to Clem. "They'll be fine Snuggle Bunny, I promise." Luke said.

Clem just leaned on her elbow and looked out the window. "I hope your right…" Clem said.

Luke sighed and stepped down on the gas pedal and sped off down the pathway and went as far away from the prison as possible.


	14. Just a NIGHTMARE

**Alright. I'll be honest here guys, yesterday I played a little trick on you guys, y'know that whole nightmare prison thing? Well I did that to see how you would react. Because all my friends were all like "Ermergherd fan fiction is so lame I bet they're so said they don't even have feelings!"**

**So then I did that to prove you guys have feelings…mostly anger… BTW I forgot your name because I deleted the review but I am a Christian…you realise that. I mean I did verify it was pronounced Hey-Zeus not Jesus…anyway… sorry for the trick.**

**And I'm sorry but this one is going to be kind of shorter than the others ****…meh…**

**Enjoy!**

**Part 1**

Luke woke up drenched in what was now actually sweat. "Jesus Christ!" He exclaimed.

"Whoa hold on there, bucko. Take a rest." Bonnie said.

"Wha-what happened?" Luke moaned sitting up from the back seat of the Transam which was being driven by Kenny.

Bonnie laid her hand on Luke's. "Hey, take it easy Lukey. How's your head?" Bonnie asked.

"It hurts like hell. But what about the prison?" Luke asked.

"Huh?" Kenny mumbled.

"Nightmare Prison." Luke said.

"That's not a thing. Sounds pretty stupid to me." Bonnie said.

"Yeah…where's Clem?" Luke said.

"In the van." Kenny said.

"Alright. So what actually happened?"

"Well, Mexican gang members came, killed Matthew, used Sarah as a threat, Jonah ran towards her, got shot. You ran towards her, got hit in the head with a gun. Then they put Sarah down and left…that's it. So we gathered some supplies, food, clothes, gas. Now we're here. Telling you about it." Bonnie said.

"…Matts gone?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. Hey, you might wanna let Clem know you're up. She's really worried." Kenny said.

Luke grabbed the radio from Bonnie and pressed the button. "Hey guys." Luke groaned while rubbing his face. "I'm up."

"Hey Luke. Uh…yeah…the thing is…" Omid said nervously.

"What?" Luke said angrily.

"Clem might be a tiny bit…sick…" Omid said nervously.

"Pull over!" Luke yelled.

The truck and the Transam simultaneously stopped in a space in the forest surrounding the snowy road. Luke ran out the Transam and rushed into the back of the truck to see Sarah in tears, being comforted by Rebecca, Alvin holding on of his injured arms and most importantly he saw Omid holding Clem's hand while Carlos was checking up on her.

Clem looked pale, weak and she was coughing manically. Luke rushed over to her. "What happened?" Luke said franticly.

"Clem is sick with some kind of cold or flu." Carlos said. "It is nothing to worry about. It is normal for her age to get things like this."

"You're sure?" Luke asked taking Omid's place with holding her hand.

"Yes, especially around this time of year because of the weather. It is nothing to worry about." Carlos said.

"Hey, Luke. How about you stay with Clem and I'll get in the Transam." Omid said.

"Sure. Thanks Omid. But keep your hands away from Bonnie..." Luke said seriously.

Omid laughed.

Luke kept his serious face on.

Omid stopped laughing and just had a nervous grin on.

Luke looked away to focus on Clem.

**Part 2**

Luke caressed Clem's arm as she hugged Luke's arm while sleeping peacefully. By that time Sarah had calmed down and everyone but her and Luke were sleeping. "Hey." Luke whispered.

"Hi…" Sarah sighed. "How's Clem doing?"

"Good I think…" Luke said while feeling Clem's head lightly. "Her temperature's still kinda high."

"I hope she gets better. She just never seems to get a break." Sarah said.

"Yeah. I'm sure thing'll brighten up for her. It's just her age, she isn't prepared. I don't blame anyone. She was a few years done being a toddler when this thing happened." Luke said.

"Yeah. Hey, do you think…"

"What?"

"Nothing…it's stupid…" Sarah said.

"Nothings stupid to a guy with an almost moustache…" Luke said.

Sarah giggled quietly. "Do you think that maybe…Jonah could've…survived. I mean he told me he'd taken a load of shots before…" Sarah said.

"I don't know. Maybe. I wasn't really…conscious. He could've survived but I don't really know."


	15. Brendon

**Part 1**

"So you really think he's-

Sarah was cut off by the truck coming to a sudden stop. Luke grabbed on to Clem as they rolled across the van floor. Luke shielded Clem with his body as they shot backwards again. Unbelievably, she was still asleep. "You alright everybody?" Kenny asked from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I think we're good." Luke moaned as he sat up to check on Clem. She wasn't hurt. "Damn she really is exhausted."

"No fucking way…" Kenny exclaimed.

Luke left Clem in the eyes of Sarah and walked over to Kenny. "Fuck…I thought he was…" Luke wasn't able to finish his sentence from shock.

Luke slowly walked backwards out of the Van. "Where are you going?" Sarah whispered.

"Sarah just stay here alright, hon'?" Luke said nervously closing the van door behind him.

"Jesus, sorry about that sir. I was just in a rush you see?"

"Never mind that…I thought you were fucking shot!" Luke exclaimed.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm Brendon. Nice to meet you…" A boy who looked identical to Jonah said.

"What…you look just like Jonah!" Luke gasped.

"You know my brother?!" Brendon screamed. "Where is he?!"

"Uh…I don't know…he was shot a few miles back. In some village or town…" Luke said. "I don't know I wasn't conscious for most of it… "

Brendon fell down on his knees into the muddy road and clenched something in his hands with a silver chain coming out of it. "Jesus Brendon. Always had to be the hero didn't ya?" He mumbled.

"Uh…hey…whatcha got there?" Luke asked.

Brendon reluctantly got up and passed the object to Luke. They were a set of dog tags. It said 'Brendon' and on the back it said 'Brothers'.

"He had the other half…It said blood on his…" Brendon said.

"Well, hey, don't wallow in the dirt. Come on…" Luke said.

"It'll be faster in my truck. Plus I've got some more friends that'll probably need the news…" Brendon said turning around to his truck.

It was in a black camouflage colour van kind of like Troy's, only his had a big white mural on the side of a gas mask with red eyes and a mushroom cloud behind it all in a circle.

"Okay. So me and you in your truck my friends in mine and my other friends in the Transam?" Luke asked.

"Jonah's Transam?" Brendon asked.

"Uh-huh." Luke said.

"Sure. You go tell your friends and I'll-

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A violent looking bald-headed man with a tattoo on his face yelled in a Russian accent as pointed a machine gun at Luke and Brendon.

"Well that's just great." Brandon said running to his truck and sliding the doors open then pulling out what looked like a neck of a guitar with a large blade on the end of it.

"Nice weapon…" Luke said in a panic grabbing his machete.

"Thanks."

**Part 2**

"You seem very calm about this…" Sarah said.

"What's to be panicky about?" Brendon said fiddling with his handcuffs.

"Well, they have huge guns, military grade vehicles and we have real metal handcuffs around our hands." Rebecca said.

"Hey…it's nothing to worry about." Brendon said spitting out a hair pin in between his teeth.

He winked at Clem who was coughing maniacally and then placed the hair pin in the slot in the cuffs and jiggled around.

The handcuffs came loose and he grinned.

He walked over to Luke and loosened his cuffs. "Alright, come with me." Brendon whispered as he walked over to the doors of the lorry they were trapped in.

(I don't know what Americans call Lorries…Google does not help…)

He threw the doors open then latched on to a thin metal pipe and shimmied up it. "Stay there and pretend one of you guys is bitten…" Brendon said.

Brendon crouched down on the lorry so he wouldn't fall off. From below him he heard: "AH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Luke exclaimed.

"What is going on back there?" One of the Russians yelled.

"THE GIRL'S FUCKING BITTEN!" Luke yelled.

The lorry came to a sudden stop knocking Brendon on his back. He could see out the corner of his eye the same Russian with the tattooed face wander out of the lorry. He got up, took a deep breath and jumped onto the Russian with the tattooed face and punched him repeatedly.

He punched him again and again…and again…and again…and again…and again…repeatedly…

"Whoa dude, calm the fuck down!" Luke said laying his hand on Brendon's shoulder

Brendon took a few deep breathes after he got up from the Russian's groaning body. The Russian shuffled away quickly towards his revolver that was by a moss-covered log a few meters away. Brendon quickly grabbed a smudged handgun from Luke's pants (*Wink Wink*) and pointed at the Russian. "Stop right there Ruskie." Brendon threatened.

The Russian screamed as Bonnie came out of the truck, handcuffs loose, carrying Clem who was still coughing violently. Brendon looked at Clem caringly, then back at the Russian. "Where's your medical supplies?" Brendon interrogated.

The Russian spat blood on the ground beside him. "Youw will neber get our mebical suppwise…" The Russian yelled in misspoken words because of his broken jaw and his Russian accent.

Brendon growled as he stomped down on the Russian's broken leg that Brendon had caused.

The Russian screamed in pain followed by I strained word saying "Arvo."

A small man appeared from behind the Russian's truck with a rifle in his hand. "S-s-top right…t-there…" The small man, that everyone presumed was Arvo, said.

Brendon pressed his foot down harder on the Russian's leg. "ARVO! LISTEN TO HIM!" The Russian yelled in pain.

Arvo stopped and dropped his rifle where he stood. Arvo said something in Russian.

The Russian responded in English. "Take them to the meds!" The Russian said.

"Good job Ruskie." Brendon said. "That is all." Brendon said before pulling the trigger without thinking further.

"Whoa! What the fuck Brendon?!" Luke exclaimed.

"That was out of fucking order!" Bonnie whispered angrily, making sure not to wake up the exhausted girl she was carrying.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot about that part where he was so kind that he gave us a calm, not hostile ride to here with no handcuffs or brute force involved(!)" Brendon yelled. "Come on let's go."

Brendon walked over to the shocked Arvo. He threw him round by the shoulder and put his handgun up to his back and guided him over to the Transam with two dead bodies in the front and driver's seat. Brendon threw out the dead bodies and shoved Arvo into the Driver's seat.

Luke released everyone out of the handcuffs using a key found on one of the dead bodies and they sat in the back of the van while a few others took the remaining vehicles they thought were the best which were Troy's van, one of the military grade trucks the Russian's had and the van they were locked in.

**Sorry this one took a while. I am on Holiday in Spain at the moment. Next one'll be up as soon as possible. See you soon!**


	16. Guess Who's Back

"Ugh! We've been driving for a week! How much mother fucking longer?" Brendon complained poking Arvo with Luke's handgun.

The car came to a very sudden stop, but it was too late. The car drove into a sturdy pine tree. Brendon groaned as he moved from his seat. "Always wear a seatbelt kids…" He moaned.

"Looks like we're on foot…" Kenny said through the radio that was left in the Transam.

Brendon reached in the smashed Transam and pulled out the Walkie-Talkie. "Looks like it." Brendon said stretching his arms.

Everyone came out the back of the van and followed Brendon through the forest of Pine trees.

On the way over to a pillar of fire rising into the sky everyone stayed with their own conversations. Apart from Clem. She wasn't talking to anyone. She was just hugging her arms and trudging along behind everyone else.

Luke slowed down his walk for a second after talking to Bonnie for a few minutes. "Hey Snuggle Bunny." Luke said. "Feeling better?"

"No…" Clementine said miserably.

"Poor thing." Luke asked. "C'mere." Luke pulled Clem to his side and hugged her gently while rubbing her arm.

"Uh…Hey guys…" Omid said nervously standing in front of a large frozen lake. "I've got good news and bad news…"

"Good news?" Bonnie asked.

"I found the house. Bad news is…there is a large frozen lake that could break at any minute…" Omid said.

"N-no is…is fine…" Arvo mumbled.

"It fucking better be." Brendon said shoving Arvo onto the lake.

"Careful!" Luke yelled. "It'll crack if we stay close together."

"Whateves." Brendon sighed shoving Arvo even more as everyone slowly and cautiously tiptoed across the lake. Everyone watched at Brendon as he threw Arvo on the ground at the other side of the lake. He got across unbelievably fast with the help of Arvo…by that I mean he was pushing him the whole way across.

Brendon, still pointing the gun at Arvo turned around to a deep pitched scream. Luke was stuck on the ice with a root of cracks coming out of his feet. "L-L-Luke…" Clementine said nervously.

"Clem…go help him…your light enough to help him and not crack the ice!" Bonnie screamed.

"No! Clem, stay there. We're gonna make it through this alright…" Luke said.

"Clem, go…please, it's the only way…" Bonnie said.

"No! Stay right there. We can do this." Luke said gesturing with his hand for her to stay where she was.

"Clem…please…." Bonnie sobbed.

Clementine froze for a moment. She looked repeatedly at Bonnie then back at Luke. She made her decision.

She approached Luke slowly. "Come on Clem, you can do this…" Bonnie mumbled.

Clem looked down to a strange noise coming from her feet. The ice was cracking; the root of ice from Luke was reaching towards Clem. The ice snapped and Luke and Clementine fell into the freezing cold water below them. Luke tried to reach for Clem but his vision was slowly fading. He swam to the top of the ice and banged on it while he was keeping his eyes on Clem and trying to grab her.

He kept banging on the ice until it snapped. Not from his fist. From a bullet. There was a splash then huge cloud of bubbles revealing Brendon. But it couldn't have been, it looked just like him, but was wearing different clothes. He was wearing a black field jacket which was torn in places, slightly ripped jeans, black converse sneakers and was covered in weapons. He had metal cuffs on his forearms with razor sharp spikes on the side, body holsters with two guns shining in the moonlight and a black bulletproof vest, even two huge blades tucked in holsters at the back.

The boy dived down into the lake and scooped Clementine up as Luke was helped out of the lake by Bonnie and Omid as the boy was helped out by Brendon who had a shocked look on his face. "Jonah?" He mumbled.

"Not now!" Jonah yelled as he ran towards the house while snuggling Clem close to him to keep her warm, picking up a black backpack and swinging it around his back on the way there.

His arms felt like they were vibrating from Clem's shivering. He kicked the door open to see three people. One of them was small and weak looking who was being guarded by who looked to be his sister or maybe even his mother, and another person holding a shotgun up to Omid's head.

"Here, have a child." Jonah said passing Clem over to Bonnie.

"Alright, I did not get shot twice just to be shot another time by some weird looking asshole with a shotgun." Jonah yelled.

Jonah whipped out the two pistols from their holsters and shot them one by one. "Okay…Great…" Jonah said before falling on the ground in a shivering fit.

"Whoa shit!" Brendon exclaimed.

Kenny ran over to him. "What the hell's going on?" Kenny yelled gobsmacked. (Ouch…sounds painful)

"Argh! Fucking! Start a fucking fire!" Jonah yelled.

"Gotcha!" Brendon said lighting a small match that he had gotten from Jonah's backpack.

Brendon quickly threw it in the fire place which gradually started a fire.

Jonah crawled over to the fire and lay down in front of it while breathing heavily.

"What the fuck…" Brendon mumbled.

"Hey...brother…" Jonah said in between breaths.

"You…you were fucking shot…" Luke shivered.

"Seriously…didn't…didn't Sarah tell you I've been shot before…I'm fucking Immortal…" Jonah laughed as he shakily got up.

"Well…yeah…" Luke said.

"Well, there ya go." Jonah said slicking back his hair.


End file.
